


Titans

by RubyPhoenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPhoenix/pseuds/RubyPhoenix
Summary: Billy glares,"No."





	Titans

Billy glares,

"No."

Bruce sighed, unsurprised. "I'm not asking you to join them, all that I'm saying is to give them a chance. It won't hurt to be around people more your age."

"They're all older than me."

"So is the Justice League, at least the Titans are in your generation."

Billy knew this was coming, the league probably didn't want a little kid so they were trying to drop him off to 'people his age', he was 11 not stupid.

"I'm not a sidekick."

"Neither are they."

* * *

How did he get dragged into this, again?

At least Jon was nice, but he wasn't even apart of the _Teen _Titans. He didn't like bringing up his age but, it wasn't like he was a teenager either.

Hah, that'd be a point to bring up to Bats.

They did a few missions, Billy being in civilian form for most of them, with a mask obviously, magic was pretty handy then.

"Billy, watch out!"

He quickly ducked, giving a thumbs up to Starfire who warned him.

"Hey, " Billy said to their current problem some kind of bank robber, "Is it just me or is it little _chilly."_

Grinning, he summoned ice all round.

Damian smiled, oh gods, he didn't think that was possible. "Good job, everyone." He said.

Beast boy cheered, "Woo! Now let's get some food already!"

Billy looked at him oddly.

"We usually head to grab something to eat after a mission," Aqualad explained.

"Uh cool," Billy said, "This was fun and I'll get going."

"Wait" Damian began, "You should come with us."

Billy blinked, "It's fine, just have fun there."

"Just come, Billy, it'll be great!" Jon said smiling, he'd come here to help the Titans.

The team looked at him expectantly. 

"Uh-" he said, "okay."

He couldn't really bring himself to hate the Titans.

They were just so _close. _He wasn't getting attached, he just wasn't. 

And if he threw a fireball at the villain of the week for in interrupting them at the dinner place, it was for the mission.

Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a way to make fun of the titans a bit cause I was annoyed at them in supersons but this turned out way differently.


End file.
